The Child of Shinju
by Ragdoll 31
Summary: She is hated by all of the villager. One day the villager repay that, they're died because the attack of an organization. All the villager died except her. She was saved by the Konoha's Yellow Flash. But that's not the end of the journey...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**NARUTO is not mine! I know you're tired reading this every time you read fanfiction, but you have to know!**

**It's my first fanfiction so, don't be mean to me! If you don't like it, tell me the reason and I will try to fix it!**

**Dictionary:  
_Tou-san= Dad  
Kaa-san= Mom  
Dajoubu?= Are you alright?_**

**Thanks for your attention! Happy readiiing~~~  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**_  
_

**Adopted Child  
**

**By: Ragdoll_31  
Disclaimer: Naruto Kishimoto Masashi**

* * *

_"__You freak!"_

_"__Monster!"_

_"__Go away!"_

_"__Just die already! You and your family!"_

**(Chiaki's POV)**

_"__Kaa-san, tou-san… why you're not moving? Nee, wake up!"_

_"__They're dead and you're next!"_

_"__Nooo!"_

I woke up in fear, trembling. I dreamt about that again… when people at my village called me freak and monster… and when my parents died…

It has been 1 year since Minato and Kushina save me from that hell. They save me just before that big man slashes his sword to my head.

**1 year ago (third person POV)**

On that peaceful night, when everyone in that village falls asleep, they come. All dressed in black. They start attacking the village, searching for 1 family. They killed everyone they met and burned their house. Nobody knows they will come… nobody survives…

Finally, they arrive at the last house, a small house hidden in the forest. That house is definitely the house of someone they searched. The barged, searched and found it. There are 3 of them, the parents and the child. The parents fought back while the child cried and trembling.

"RUN!" Shout the parents, but the child can't move. The parents lost and died because they can't beat all of them. They're too many…

"_Kaa-san, tou-san_, why you're not moving? _Nee,_ wake up!" the child muttered with shaky voice.

"They're dead and you're next!" One of them raises his sword, ready to kill the child.

"Nooo!" the child shout, close her eyes and raise her hand trying to protect her head.

The child didn't know what happen, but she didn't die. Slowly the child opens her eyes. The big man froze at his place with a sword that seems to be covered with chakra piercing his chest. Someone behind him pulled the sword back and the big man fell in front of the child.

"_Daijoubu?_" Ask the yellow haired man who kill the big man.

The child nodded.

"It's better if you come with us, little girl," The yellow haired man grabs the child hand and helps her to stand, "My name is Minato. What's yours?" he asked.

"Chi, Chiaki…" the child answered with shaky voice.

The yellow haired man smiled, "that's a beautiful name."

**Back to present (Kushina POV)**

I woke up because I heard someone screaming. It must be Chiaki… and she must be dreaming about that night again…

I get up and walk to Chiaki's room. I can see she is hiding herself inside the blanket and probably trembling. I turn on the light and walk to her bed.

"That dream again?" I asked.

She shows her head and nodded. It must be hard for her… losing her parents when she only 2 years old… poor girl… I hug her and patted her hair. Slowly she came out from the blanket and hugs me back.

"_Tou-san! Kaa-san!"_ She cried while calling her dead parents. Just thinking about how sad she is, my tears fall down. If something I can do for her…

**(Chiaki POV)**

I cried in Kushina's hug while calling my dead parents. Kushina's hug is warm and comfortable. It makes my heart calm. I cry a lot that night until I fall asleep.

**Next morning**

Minato and Kushina wake me up. I rubbed my eyes and see them standing beside my bed, smiling at me.

"We have news for you, Chiaki-chan!" Minato said still smiling.

"A good news!" Kushina added.

"What?" I asked with sleepy voice, curious.

"We adopted you!" Kushina said happily.

I don't I should be surprised or happy or guilty. I'm surprised because they want to adopt me, the child who once called monster for unknown reason, I'm also happy because I get new family, but I also feel guilty because I'm happy about it. It feels like I left my parents behind. I don't what I should say…

"You… don't like it?" Kushina ask nervously.

"No," I answer quickly, "It's not something like that… I… I… thank you, Minato-san, Kushina-san…" I hug them.

"It should be _tou-san_ and _kaa-san,_ right?" Minato said as he ruffle my hair.

"Un, _tou-san, kaa-san…_"

I'm happy because I get new family, but my true family is only you, _kaa-san, tou-san_. So, it's alright to be happy, right?

* * *

**That's it! Enjoy it? Then follow and favorite it!  
Next chapter will coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:  
**

**Yooo~~  
I'm back with new chapter~~  
If you don't like it, tell me why and I will try ti fix it! **

**Dictionary:  
_Nii-chan: Older brother_  
_Jinchuriki: Tailed beast host  
Ba-san: Aunt  
Baa-sama: Grand mother  
Konnichiwa: Hello or good afternoon (In this story, hello)  
Jaa: See you  
_**

**I'm not gonna repeat the previews word! But you can back to chapter 1 to see it or just ask me in the comment.**

Hope you enjoy it~~~~

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Masked Man in Black**

**By: Ragdoll_31  
Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi **

* * *

**(Minato POV)**

It has been 3 month since Kushina and I adopted Chiaki. She grows as normal as other child does. The nightmare stopped 1 month ago and she became more cheerily. Chiaki made a friend with Uchiha boy and called him _nii-chan_.

Tonight, Kushina will give birth. When I told Chiaki about that, she is so excited. But… I'm worried about the seal. It will weaken when a _jinchuriki_ is giving birth. I hope the worst thing won't happen…

**In Minato's living room (Third person POV)**

"There's a seal to worry about… so, we'd better prepare for the birth. I will go ahead and get everything ready." Minato said.

"When your predecessor, Mito-sama gave birth, it said that the seal nearly broke… I hate to ask you, but just in case anything happens, you will have to give birth away from the village and within barrier. Minato, I, Biwako, and Taji of anbu will go with you… It will all be kept top secret." Third hokage said.

**(Chiaki POV)**

Minato, I mean, _tou-_san, _kaa-_san, third hokage, and his wife are talking about something in the living room. They said I can't enter… it's about the place where _kaa-san_ will give birth.

Aww! I can't wait to see Naruto, my brother! _Tou-san_ picked that name after the main character of Jiraiya-sensei's novel. It's kinda funny actually, because Jiraiya-sensei said it's just a random name he came out while eating ramen.

I can't stand! I want to overhear them! I get up from my bed and walk to the living room silently… but when I'm about to do it, the door open. I tried to make my face as innocent as I can. _Tou-san_ gives me a look, but didn't say anything.

"Chiaki, we will go now!" _Kaa-san_ said to me.

"Okay!"

On the way to the place where _kaa-san_ will give birth, we met Mikoto _ba-san_ cradling her baby.

"_Konnichiwa! _Mikoto _ba-san_!" I greet her.

"_Konnichiwa,_ Chiaki-chan!" She greet me back.

"_Konnichiwa_, Mikoto! Was it a girl?" _Kaa-san_ asks as she looks at the baby.

"No… a boy…"

"What did you name him, Mikoto?"

"Sasuke…"

"Oh, the same name as third hokage's father." Said Biwako _baa-sama_.

"Yes… so that he will become a fine, strong ninja," Mikoto _ba-san_ gives Sasuke a warm glance, "…. You're due soon too, aren't you, Kushina? You should decide on a name ahead of time." She said to _kaa-san._

"I already have… I'm going to call him Naruto. He'll be same age as Sasuke-kun, so I hope they will be friends."

"Sure they will."

"By the way… does it as hurt as they say?"

"Wow… so there's a things you're afraid of… I'm surprised…" Mikoto _ba-san _sweat dropping and I should agree with her, I'm also surprised…

"Come, on let's go, Kushina!" Biwako _baa-sama_ pulled _kaa-san_'s hand

"Oh, alright." _Kaa-san_ followed her.

"_Jaa! _Mikoto _ba-san!_" I wave my hand.

"_Jaa!_ Chiaki, Kushina!"

**1 hour later**

"WAAAAHHHH! IT'S HUUUUUUURTS!" _kaa-san _screamed.

_Tou-san _start panicking and I'm also a bit worried. There's a seal on _kaa-san_'s belly. I heard there's kyuubi inside.

_Kaa-san _screamed again. Is she going to be alright? _Seriously_! I'm scared now! Hearing her screamed like that is kinda remind of… that hell…

"_Kaa-san, _you can do it! Naruto, you can do it too!" I shout to release some fear.

"Just a little more, Kushina!" shout Biwako _baa-san_.

"Narutooo come out! Kyuubi you stay in!" Minato shout as he holding the seal.

_Kaa-san_ screamed again! I close my ears and eyes, can't hold it anymore! That night flashing inside my head… about that black man, about how they barged in, about how my parents told me to go, about how they, they…

I heard a cried. I open my glassy eyes. Naruto is born… NARUTO IS BORN! AND _KAA-SAN_ IS ALRIGHT, um, just a bit tired, I think… but she is FINE! My legs buckled and I knelt in relief…

"Want to cradle him?" Biwako _baa-sama_ asks me.

I nodded and Biwako _baa-sama_ hand him to me. He is so cute! Wow, I become a sister! I smiled at Naruto and… he smiled back! Did he like me? I just want to hand him back to Biwako _baa-sama_ when someone took him and knocked Biwako _baa-sama_ out!

He didn't knock me out, maybe because he thinks I can't do anything and unfortunately, he's right. He was dressed in black coat and I don't like to see mysterious masked man dressed in black right after I had a flash back.

"Fourth Hokage Minato… step away from the _jinchuriki_… if you don't, this child won't live a minute longer."

* * *

**I take a lot of dialogues from chapter 500 (Naruto's birth). You can read it to imagine what I happen if you like to ^^**

**Enjoy it? Worth a favourite or follow?  
Next chapter coming soon~~**


End file.
